


Odd Fellow

by Hollow_Vessel



Category: Hyper Light Drifter
Genre: Blood, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Vessel/pseuds/Hollow_Vessel
Summary: A meeting.Drifter has an odd feeling in their chest about it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Odd Fellow

They’re mostly alright with their life as it is. A constant scuffle of combat, rushing adrenaline, a fight for their life each and every afternoon. Camping out beneath the harsh sun, cold moon, constantly vigilant for something, anything to jump out at them. Sleeping lightly to ensure that they were safe from any threat that might pop up. 

Most of the foes that the drifter faced were… Dumb. To say the least, they were predictable. Their danger came in numbers, not their sole value as a combatant.  
The drifter could be outnumbered, overpowered. But never, never outsmarted. And so that was why they began to worry, as a sense of impending doom and dread overwhelmed them for days on end. They didn’t see anything, no one, as they clutched their gun and stared over the carcass of the fire, which had died earlier in the night.

The air was still, it was eerily quiet, not even the gentlest of breeze to rustle the half dead leaves. Their breath felt like it caught in their chest periodically, as they stared out into the woods. Still woods, darkness pervading. They squinted, but they could make out nothing. The moonlight failed to penetrate the canopy through gray clouds. 

…  
It felt like they were being watched. Every night, they would wake with a start and grab their energy pistol, clutching it in one hand, sword in the other, and laid in wait. Wondering, thinking to themself, Am I being hunted? A scary thought as they camped in the midst of nowhere, far, far away from any semblance of safety. Though they liked this dangerous lifestyle, this was something out of the norm even for them. 

Were they simply hallucinating..? They had not in a few weeks now, and they generally weren’t having too much difficult breathing. Until now, of course.

They struggled on a particularly sharp breath, wheezing out a sound and quickly discarding their sword to cover their mouth with their hand, feeling the choking feeling of fluid in their lungs and throat. Hot blood pooling in their throat.  
Their heart hammered in their chest, as they forced down a cough, eyes darting between trees, scrambling to see anything, anything that could have caused this. 

Nothing, there wasn’t anything there. Only darkness, and if they strained their eyes, more darkness.  
...A flicker of shadow, moving through the treeline, and they swallowed down a cough for a moment longer but their chest burned, and they would gag and choke, a mouthful of blood staining the front of their cloak. Panic set in, but they would drop their gun to steady themself on the ground, body trembling with their hacking. 

Burning lanced through their chest, and their eyes grew teary as they stared, wide-eyed and fearful into the woods as they caught their breath painstakingly. 

They bristled, pressing themself back up against the tree they laid against, an act to make themself appear smaller. A shaky hand would grab for their pistol, but they doubted they could aim. The blood dripped from their mouth still, but gradually slowing. 

Maybe they would have chosen now to speak a rare word, but they were petrified. They didn’t know why. But they were shaken to their core in fear. They struggled to place their finger over the trigger, hand and weapon slick with their own expelled blood.

The drifter watched wearily, nearly jumping out of their skin as something actually happened. A shadowy figure leaping out of the trees, movements odd and unlike anything they had ever seen. Stuff, almost robotic but in a manner that seemed unaffected by the laws of nature. Some sort of glitch. An error in reality.  
They wasted no time in squeezing the trigger, sending an energy bullet whizzing straight past the sillouhettes’s head.

The inky blackness that made up the thing rippled in the night, as if reacting to the blast the bullet left in its wake. The creature seemed to shape then, into something. Taller, a familiar shape to their head although all made of seemingly void.

Their heart still raced, and they struggled to pull their shotgun from their back, but they stiffened as they noticed what the creature did next. 

A bright light seemingly sent out a wave of force, and from the darkness where a face would lie, blossomed a sickeningly familiar shade of magenta. A bright pink diamond, outlining a dot in the center. It stared at the drifter. A blank gaze, that fueled the frenzy the drifter was in.

Judgement..

It did not come any further. It did not retreat. It stood in partial shadows, until the drifter calmed down. When they could breathe and their mouth was free of blood, they could make out features.

A dark red cloak with a slight gradient. A helmet, a color swapped version of their own. A blade resting on their back.  
An exact image of themself. But bearing the colors of… Of Judgement. 

It was a frightening sight. They shook, tried to fight but they did not have the willpower to lift their weapon and point it at their doppelganger. Nor did they to protest, when after an untold amount of stillness, they began approaching in a manner that could barely be called walking.

A weak cough left them, and they would clench their eyes closed tightly, not wanting to see.  
They wouldn’t have to, though, as they found themself slipping into unconsciousness despite their terror. 

They woke up the next morning and were ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I’m doing I just wanted to write something HLD


End file.
